The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly intended for use as an orchestra chair. However, it may also be used for other purposes when approximately the same conditions exist.
The seating accomodation which has to be provided for the members of a large orchestra has to satisfy the different requirements based on the instruments to be played. Thus, for fatigue-proof sitting, the wind section of the orchestra for example requires seating accomodation which does not correspond to that most suitable for the strings section. In addition, within the latter group, due to the nature in which he plays his instrument, a cellist for example requires a different seating accomodation than a violinist.
It is an object of the invention to provide a chair which can be adapted without difficulty to these different conditions. In addition, the chair must satisfy the requirements for good stability. Since large orchestras do not always find suitable seating accomodation when on tour, it is also advantageous if they can take seats with them. Therefore, the chair must also be suitable for stacking.